Black Ladies
by Veronica Lacroix
Summary: Story of Ginny Weasley's suicide.
1. Shadows of the Past

A/N: The characters in this story do not belong to me. I just own the plot (WhooHoo!) And let us begin.  
  
Crawling By Charm 'Shadows of the Past' *** (As Ginny) *** I spent thirteen years trying to forget the painful memories of my first year at Hogwarts. How I felt as a little girl who had almost raised the Dark Lord. How he tormented me.The terror and chaos screaming in my brain night and day.Thirteen years gone to waste.  
  
I woke up early the day the shadows came back to haunt me. Even in those early hours, I subconsciously felt that something wasn't right. Something, in fact, was terribly wrong. Night jitters, I told myself. You stayed up late watching IT, remember? Damn the Muggle horror movies.  
  
My own thoughts seemed to calm me a bit. I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom for a nice shower. Hot showers always soothed me for some reason.  
  
When I got out, I felt refreshed. I wrapped a towel around my wet hair to let it dry. I dressed myself slowly, watching the time. It was nearly ten o' clock. Then I went downstairs and wrote a quick note to my mother. 'Dear Mum, Everything's fine here as usual. I am on my way to turn in my thesis for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Keep your fingers crossed for me. Say hi to Dad for me, and hope to see you soon. Love, Ginny.'  
  
I folded the letter and put in it in my pocket. I lived in an apartment with an owl coop, so I'd stop up there to send off my letter.  
  
While my hair dried, I ate and an apple and drank some orange juice. When I finally looked at the time again, it was 10:45. I went back upstairs and combed my hair. I tied it up in a ponytail as I didn't wear my hair down anymore. I don't know why, I just didn't.  
  
I picked up my purse and threw my heavily keychained keys into it and took off. I hurried up the stair toward the coop, of course, at the top of the building. When I reached it, I looked around for Gotzone, my tawny. I found him sitting on a perch, watching me. I went over, tied the note and let him out the window.  
  
Then I Apparated to the grounds of the Ministery of Magic. I hurried inside a building beside it, looking at my watch. Was I late already? I nearly ran across the halls of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement until I reached the main office. I gave the secretary my name and she told me to wait. I sat down in the small lobby, nervously.  
  
I had applied for the job of supeona and today was a small interview. I had to bring a small thesis on Magical Law and I had only finished it yesterday. I didn't have to wait too long, just twenty minutes, when Darren Grant, the Head of the Department, invited me into his office.  
  
It was a not too large room, with a big window on one wall and four filing cabinets on the other. There were a few chairs at one end, and a big oak desk with two chairs in front of it on the other end. I sat down in one of these chair, while Mr. Grant sat behind his desk. He peered at me for a short moment before speaking.  
  
"May I see your thesis?" He asked.  
  
"Of course," I said and I pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to him. He nodded, sat back and began to read. While he did, I couldn't help but feel anxious. I looked around. There was nothing too strange about it; it was just a regular office. Then I looked at my knees for five minutes.  
  
"Ms. Weasley," Mr. Grant finally spoke, setting my thesis on his desk. I looked up at him, unable to read his face.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your thesis is good, excellent in fact."  
  
Oh, no. I thought. He's not going to admit me. I shivered slightly and waited.  
  
"I must ask you, when can you start?"  
  
My heart leapt. He was hiring me! I could have screamed for joy, but I conformed myself.  
  
"Anytime, sir."  
  
"Very well, good. How about this Thursday?"  
  
"That's fine, Thursday is fine."  
  
"Good. Well, I'll alert the other supeonas and they'll help you out Thursday, show you the ropes and such. Work begins promptly at nine o' clock and ends at five. Overtime and such means a Galleon an hour. Thank you, Ms. Weasley."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Grant."  
  
I got up and left his office, very happy indeed. Actually, I left the Department completely. I Apparated to a dark alleyway beside my apartment, knowing no one would see me. But then I felt a wave a shivers and I saw a faint shadow on the wall. I turned around quickly to see what it was, but nothing was there. Nothing. I shuddered involuntarily. It was probably just a cat. Yes, a cat, that was it.  
  
How could have been so blind as to think that was a cat? How? I didn't know it then, but the shadows of my past had returned, more frightening than ever. Shadows.  
  
((Ah, there we go. Tell me how you like it, if you don't then tell me that too. In other words, I want your reviews!! They mean the world to me!! ^^)) 


	2. Room of Mirrors

A/N: Once again, I do not own any characters in this fan fiction. Blah, blah, blah. Nothing else.  
  
Crawling By Charm 'Room of Mirrors'  
*** (As Ginny)  
*** How fast could my world be turned upside down? How quickly could my life end in an unseemly way? As sudden as it takes to dream. Had I known what waited for me when I closed my eyes, I would have never dared to fall asleep again.  
  
I sat at my television, watching an interestingly humorous Muggle show. Something called 'Monty Python'. As I watched, an owl swooped into my living room, carrying a note. I released the owl from his delivery and allowed him to have the last bit of my popcorn before he took off again. Then I proceeded to read the note; it was from my mum. 'Dear Ginny, I hope Mr. Grant hired you. Your father and I are so proud of you. Fred and George wish you well; they visited this afternoon. It seems they've made quite a profit from that little joke shop of theirs. Perhaps I was wrong in chastising them in the first place. Your father and I would love to see you. Can you meet us in the downtown square tomorrow around noon? We could all have a lovely lunch in one of the Muggle cafés. Hope to see you then. Love, Mum.'  
  
I set down the letter on my coffee table. With a lighter heart, I turned off the telly and went upstairs. I went into the bathroom, brushed my teeth quickly, and went into my bedroom. If I hadn't been so preoccupied with happiness, I would have noticed how cold it was in my room. I pulled on my nightdress and slipped into bed.  
  
I fell asleep almost immediately. My mind was full of thoughts about my family and my new job, which I would start later that week. Then suddenly my mind went completely empty. I rolled over on my side, just as dreams slipped into reality.  
  
I found myself standing on something cold and smooth like glass. Wherever I was, it was pitch-black and freezing. I couldn't an inch in front of me. I wrapped my arms around me for warmth and discovered I was still in my nightdress.  
  
"H-hello?" I said into the darkness. Suddenly, a light came; from where I didn't know. It was the dimmest, softest light I could think of, but at least I could see. There were mirrors everywhere, including the floor and the ceiling. This room, if you could call it that because I could see no door into it or out of it, was made completely out of mirrors. I saw my own confusing and even scared reflection in front of me.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," said a high, cold voice from behind me.  
  
I didn't need to turn around or see the reflection to recognize that voice. A voice that chilled me to the bone. His voice. "Tom Riddle," I whispered to the mirror as he stepped up behind me. "No."  
  
"Yes, it is I," he said. But this wasn't the Tom Riddle who I had met at Hogwarts. He wasn't sixteen, he must have been at least twenty-four. But it was the Riddle Harry Potter knew as Voldemort either. "We meet again, Ginny."  
  
No, I said in my mind. I shut my eyes tight. No, he's dead, he's dead. I bid myself to wake up from this dream. This couldn't be happening; it just can't be. Just wake up, Ginny. Wake up. Then I heard the telltale laugh and opened my eyes. Tom Riddle was watching me in the mirror. "Frightened, are you?"  
  
I didn't answer; I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he frightened me beyond my life; that he was a shadow in my head I had tried my best to vanquish. But he didn't seem to be very amused with my fright anyway. Instead, he circled me like a hawk, staring at me, as if he were drinking me in. Then he moved behind me again. He moved his hands slowly down the length of my body, though not touching me. I stiffened nonetheless.  
  
"Leave me alone," I whispered, unable to reach a pitch higher than that. But he didn't seem to hear me.  
  
"You have grown much from the little girl I knew," he said, placing his hands on my hips. Despite the bitter coldness of the room, his hands were even colder. The shivers shot through my nightdress and onto my skin. I took quick hold of his wrists and flung his hands from me.  
  
"Don't touch me," I had found my voice. But faster than I could scream, he turned me around until I was facing him and took a very strong hold of my shoulders. I could feel the shivers again, and his grasp hurt me quite a bit.  
  
"What will you do, Virginia?" He hissed, his eyes gleaming. "Run away? There's no where for you to go. Hit me? There's very little you can do to hurt me, Virginia."  
  
"Don't call me Virginia," I said, struggling against his grip, but he just grasped tighter; I whimpered softly in pain.  
  
"I will call you what I wish!" He said angrily, shaking me while I winced. " And you will do what I say."  
  
"You can't make me do anything, asshole!" I screamed, rage coursing through me. But Tom just smiled, his red eyes still gleaming.  
  
"You will find, my dear Ginny, that I have a certain way with persuation," he whispered as he leaned very close to me.  
  
"No-" I tried to move away, but he pulled me up to him. I meant to kick him, but too late. Our lips touched before I could do anything. His lips felt cold and icy on mine, but I couldn't help relaxing. Even my knees sank a little. He tilted his head as I opened my mouth and our tongues caressed each other. It was a kiss unlike any I have ever had. Though it was slow and subtle, I could feel the fierceness and passion behind it. And not the passion of love, no, it was more the passion of controlling desire. This kiss was one that made you weak and long for more, but for me it was the kiss of utter death. Suddenly, I wasn't quite in my body. It was as if I had become the mirrors, seeing myself in Riddle's arms, kissing him, though I couldn't do anything to stop it. But still, I could feel the pain in my shoulders and his pleasurable kiss. I let a soft, quiet moan escape my lips and into his mouth. As if this were a sign, he released the kiss and let go of my shoulders.  
  
I felt differently. I felt as if nothing mattered anymore, but not quite. Perhaps this feeling was freedom? But it was a trick of Riddle's that I didn't know. He watched me for a moment, before moving behind me so that I had a clear view of the mirror in front of me. He placed his hands on my waist, though I felt no shivers this time. Instead of looking at me in the mirror, he turned his head to face me, though I watched him in the mirror.  
  
"Do you love me, Ginny?" He said slowly and carefully. No, I screamed, watching myself think. NO! I CAN NEVER LOVE YOU! I begged with myself to say no. Say no! Please, oh, God, say no!  
  
"Yes," I said, ignoring my own pleas. Inside, I had begun to sob uncontrollably. Tom Riddle kept his eyes focused on me, as if in deep thought, for a moment before speaking to me again.  
  
"Virginia Weasley," he said, again slowly and carefully. "with a simple answer of yes, I will give you whatever you desire. I can make you rich, powerful and appealing if you answer yes. I will make you immortal, to live forever and ever by my side as my very own Virginia, Lady of Darkness. I will give you all of this in the blink of an eye, if, that is, you will bear me a child."  
  
I looked up at him. In my blinded eyes, I thought his face looked kind and sincere. Inside, I knew that his face was cruel and evil. Please say no, Ginny. I pleaded with myself again, tears streaming down my cheeks. Just say no. Oh, God, say no, say no. Once again, I failed myself.  
  
"Yes," I said, barely above a whisper. Tom smiled faintly and vanished from me. I turned around to find him, but he wasn't there. Where had he gone? Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and there he was. In his hands, he held a strange tiara. It was the tiniest, daintiest one I had ever seen, and I was sure if anyone drop it, even two inches from the ground, it would shatter. The most peciular thing about it was that it was black. The diamonds on it were also black.  
  
Tom moved behind me again and in the mirror, I saw him place the tiara on the crown of my head, where it made my vibrant red hair seem even brighter. He moved my hair onto one of my shoulder and kissed his way from my shoulder to my neck, whispering, "Whenever you wear the tiara, you will think of me."  
  
Then he backed away from me.  
  
"Go now, Virginia and wake up in the morning."  
  
And I did wake up, but I kept my eyes shut for a moment longer.  
  
"It was a dream," I said to myself aloud. "It was a dream and now I'm awake."  
  
I opened my eyes and I saw my nightstand and the window with the sunlight pouring through it. I smiled, closed my eyes again and rolled over. It was a dream. I placed my hand on the pillow beside me and my fingertips touched something cold. I opened eyes and I saw it: the black diamond tiara.  
  
"Nooooooo!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks freely. "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
((Well, there you go. Send me your best reviews please, and like, now!!! ^^ Love y'all! ~Charm)) 


	3. Lonely

A/N: You know the drill. None of these characters, save those of my own creation belong to me. Property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Lonely  
  
The next week or so felt like a rollercoaster of emotions. I was so confused and I felt utterly helpless. Why had I ever said yes? Just say no, I kept telling myself over and over again. What I would discover in the next days is that the wait not always much worse than the event you are dreading.  
  
"Ginny, dear, are you feeling all right?" My mother asked as I just stared at my tea. I blinked and looked up. I was in a cafe with Mum and Dad, as I had promised. Where had my mind got to?  
  
"Ahh," Dad sighed putting a hand on my shoulder. "Working you hard at the Law Department, eh? It's always difficult in the beginning, but you'll catch on soon enough. Right?"  
  
I took a sip of my cup of tea, set it back on the saucer and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure, I will."  
  
We shared in idle chat for a long while in the cafe. I ate a very light lunch, as I wasn't too hungry. Mum didn't like that too much.  
  
"I just don't want to see you starving, dear," she crooned, ordering some crumpits and cakes. "I worked to hard to put all my children out into the world just to watch them waste away."  
  
"Dad," I murmered and he was quick to my rescue.  
  
"Come now, Molly. Our Ginny's doing just fine. Working for the Ministry and all! I'm sure she just had a big breakfast. Well, pardon me for a moment." Dad excused himself and headed off for the restrooms. Mum glanced at him then leaned over the table toward me.  
  
"So," she whispered. "Have you got yourself a boyfriend yet?"  
  
"Mum!" I said indignantly. I looked around quickly, as if making sure no one heard.  
  
"It's all right, it's perfectly natural to have one," she said with a laugh that lit up her face.  
  
I smiled then shook my head at her, just before Dad returned.  
  
We soon after departed from each other and I was left alone at my apartment. I did everything to keep my mind off of Voldemort. I read a book, I cleaned house, I took walks. But he seemed to haunt me wherever I went. I sat on my couch and brought my knees up to my chin.  
  
"Do you love me, Virginia?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
No, I thought. No, I do not. I never will. Flashbacks of that strange dream kept coming. I remembered the black diamond tiara. The moment I had woken up, I had stuffed it in the back of my closet. Out of sight, out of mind. Why wasn't that theory working now? When I needed it the most?  
  
"I will give you everything you desire....give me an heir."  
  
A strange thought came to her. Why would Voldemort need an heir? Wasn't he immortal? Little did I know that at that moment, I had almost discovered his dirty little secret. It would take me much longer to piece all together though.  
  
I hugged my legs closer to me, as night began to fall. It was so lonesome right now...I felt my fear welling up inside me. But I would not fall asleep...anything but sleep tonight. Because I knew that if I did, I would have company, but not the kind that was welcome.  
  
It must have been hours that I was fighting slumber. It was so long, that my eyes must have been glued open. I went into a sort of trance-like state, sitting there on my couch. I became very numb and unaware of what I was doing. I fell sideways on the couch, but when I sat up again. I found myself in my bathroom. I stood in front of my mirror. I looked so tired, so I put some cold water on my face.  
  
I walked out of my bathroom and out of habit, I went to my bedroom. I opened the door, stepped in and locked it behind me. But when I lifted my head, it wasn't the same room at all. 


	4. Conception

A/N: This scene is not appropriate for child viewing. So please, take caution.  
  
Conception  
  
I pressed my back against the door, gasping a little. This was not my room. There was no carpet, nothing but soft marble flooring. There was a fireplace, but no fire within it. That would explain the chill in the air. A large black bed was in the middle of the room, it looked ominous to me. The lights were dimmed, that is why I didn't see Voldemort immediately when he came out of the shadows of a corner.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," he said in his high, cold tone. He approached me very slowly. I didn't answer; I just turned around to open the door. I opened the lock, but the door didn't follow suit. Voldemort's spine- tingling laugh told me that I was prisoner here. I turned around to face him again.  
  
"Come now," he said, only a few feet away from me now. "Why do you look so frightened? Surely you have not forgotten our last encounter?"  
  
I glanced down at my feet for a moment, before meeting his eyes. "No, I did not."  
  
"Then come to me, my dear Virginia."  
  
I backed away from him into the door again. "No, you stay away from me."  
  
Voldemort frowned, and he faked an expression of hurt. "Do you renounce your promise?"  
  
"Yes," I said firmly. "I will never - ever - bear a child to you."  
  
He laughed again. He slipped a hand into the pocket of his robe. "I think, Virginia, that you will soon change your mind."  
  
He pulled out his wand and pointed it straight at me. I stiffened, I was frightened. He's going to hurt me, I thought. It's going to hurt badly.  
  
"Imperio!" He said. I shut my eyes tight and I soon felt a light, airy feeling. I opened them and found that Voldemort had returned his wand to his pocket.  
  
"Now, come to me," he ordered. No, I thought. But my body had already starting moving toward him. He took me quick in his arms. I was freezing already.  
  
"Good girl," he said into my ear. He smelled my hair. "Do you know that good, obedient girls always get their rewards?"  
  
No, I thought. Oh, somebody please come. Stop this. Voldemort had begun to unbutton my blouse. One at a time. He kissed my neck, my cheeks and my collarbone. Inside, I was screaming for him to stop. And he sensed it.  
  
"What, you don't like his?" He said, sounding amused. No! I yelled from the back of my head. "Tell me you've wanted this for a long time now. You've been waiting, haven't you, Virginia? Haven't you?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" The words ran out of my mouth so fast, I hardly believed it happened. I jumped back, away from him fast.  
  
"So, you can throw off the Imperius Curse. How very clever. Too bad it won't save you."  
  
I eyed him, hatred welling up inside me. "There's no where for you to go," he almost whispered. I looked around. He was right. He reached for me, so quickly that I didn't have time to jerk away. He grabbed me by the wrist, twisting it a little.  
  
"Stay away from me!" I cried as he pulled me toward him again. He went to grab my face, but I bit his hand hard. He groaned and threw me to the side, right onto the bed.  
  
"No!!" I yelled as he dove on top of me. He pinned my legs down, even when I cried in pain. I swung upwards and punched in the stomach. He pulled a face and I knew I had hurt him. He let go of my legs as he got between them and took hold of my arms with one of his hands. He came very close to my face with his and whispered.  
  
"Shh, shh -" I couldn't help but hush. "There is no one to hear you scream. But don't be afraid -- you might like it."  
  
He kissed my neck, moving downwards. I was trembling with fright all over. I shut my eyes, trying to think. But I couldn't. His lips were at my navel and I couldn't stop him. He pushed up my skirt and pulled down my delicates. Voldemort would have his way at all costs.  
  
"Please stop," I begged, my voice shaking. "Don't."  
  
His free hand had moved down to his belt. He looked up at me, an evil grin on his face. I heard the distinct sound of a zipper. I shut my eyes tight, then I felt him jerk forward very quickly. A sharp pain erupted from between my legs and shot all the way up to my stomach. I screamed in pain, but he didn't back away. No, he moved forward again.  
  
"NO!" I wrenched my arms from his hands and pushed downward on his shoulders, but it was like pushing a wall. He wouldn't move. He pulled away a little, and I caught a breath before the jammed himself inside me again. The shots of pain turned to a violent burning. Voldemort's pace was becoming faster.  
  
"Leave me! Stop!" But my cries meant nothing to him. If anything, it made him pulse harder. I screwed up my eyes and yelled in pain.  
  
"Calm down, Virginia," I heard him say. "It'll all be over soon."  
  
If that was comforting, then my name was Monty Python. I could feel his breath on my shoulder and it was soon become hot and shallow. I still flayed my fists against his shoulders and back, and he began to slow down. He came, and it was over. Voldemort pulled away from me and readjusted his pants. I quickly pulled up my panties and pulled down my skirt. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, and everything from my thighs up ached.  
  
"You're a mother now," said Voldemort as he stood up and drew away from the bed. "Sleep for two now."  
  
I was so dizzy and disoriented. I opened my eyes and I found myself in my own bed, back at my apartment. I threw myself onto my pillow and sobbed myself to sleep.  
  
((Reviews please!)) 


	5. Fragile

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, I'm just borrowing them from J.K. Rowling.

Fragile

I was lost. And confused. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to lay down and cry myself into death. That would make it all better.

I woke up the next morning, crying pathetically. I forced myself to wipe away the tears and sit up. Though it hurt, I remembered last night. And what happened. I'd barely even made out with a man before and to lose _everything_ in that one moment. That was killing me. I felt the anger burn in my face, drying up my tears.

How I hated Voldemort now. I clenched my teeth and bit back a scream of fury. How could he! What was his motive, his so-called plan? To destroy me infinitely? I would have thought so if I didn't know how insignificant I truly was. If he could destroy anyone, it would be Harry Potter. Everyone knew this. So what was this all about?

This question would drive me insane forever, I knew it. Because Voldemort would never let on to what he really wanted. I stood up quickly and pain shot up my legs and back and into the pit of my stomach. I doubled over, nearly crying out. I grabbed my bed post for balance as I stood straight again, coughing. I was facing the closet, which held that tiara. My anger took over. I pulled open the door and reached into the back, trying to find it. My fingers touched something hard and cold and I pulled the tiara out.

It was so fragile and delicate. It had a sort of eerie beauty to it, really. In my rage I needed to destroy something. I needed a little bit of revenge somehow. So I cast the tiara down onto the floor as hard as possible. I closed my eyes and heard the sound of shattering glass. I opened my eyes and gave a quick scream.

The tiara didn't break at all! I knelt down and picked it up, inspecting it. Not a chip or a crack or anything. There was something kind of indestructible spell on it. I tossed it to the corner of the room and left the room in a hurry. Something _had_ to be destroyed. I needed to vent all of this fury.

_"You're a mother now..."_

Was it true? Had he impregnated me last night or was this another of his sick mind games? I was going out of my mind. I was so angry, so furious. I ran into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. There was no way I could be the mother of Tom Riddle's child. Impossible. I slammed the side of my fist against the tile wall. He took the most precious, delicate thing you can ever take away from a girl. Her virginity. It was making me insane.

Delicate. Mum had once told me that I was a delicate baby. That they'd almost lost me in the beginning because Fred had thrown baby Ron, unfortunately he landed on Mum's tummy. They had to work hard to keep me.

If Voldemort had made me pregnant, I could stop it. It was too early for it to be completely strong. I could injure myself and that would be the end of it. I looked at my fist on the bathroom wall and nodded. It was the only way.

I balled my hand up as tight as possible and looked at my stomach. I was already in pain, what more could I possibly feel? I stepped back and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and brought my fist into my stomach quickly. I stumbled back and caught myself on the bathroom wall as the heat of pain swung its way around to my back. I cried out and held myself for a moment.

I barely heard the knock at the door. I walked out into the hall as the pain from my punch ebbed. I ignored the second knock, it was probably just the apartment manager, begging for rent. He would go away soon enough. I looked down at my stomach again. I had to be sure. I clenched my fist again and bit down on my lip, bracing myself for pain again. Then I threw my fist into my stomach harder than before. I went backwards again, but nothing was behind me to catch me. Soon I was falling down the stairs and going into a roll. When I found the floor again, I couldn't move. All I felt was pain all over my body.

Somebody came into the apartment, calling my name. My eyes were shut and I tried, but I couldn't answer. Then I felt the person roll me over and then call out to someone. After that, I blanked out.

I figured something out then. That this child, if there was one, really was Voldemort's and couldn't be hurt that easily. It was delicate as I had hoped.

I was the fragile one.


	6. The Hole

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, blah blah blah.

Sometimes you think that you're so far down that nothing good could happen. You're stuck in that hole and there's no way you're going to get out. At first, you handle the situation calmly, disregarding the fact that you're down there. Then it sinks in and you pound at the barriers and scream until you can't anymore. Then you sit there, wishing it was over. Sometimes you're so far down there, that you never think someone's coming to help you. But you start picturing the end and all of a sudden, somebody picks up you up and you're out of that hole.

I woke up coughing and with every cough my ribs wrenched and ached. My head was reeling and my back burned. I tried to remember what had happened then I pictured the stairs. The whole ordeal followed suit in my mind after that. I groaned and clenched my hand, and that's when I felt someone's hand in mine. I snapped my eyes open, expecting the worse and when I saw who it was, I jumped.

"Hey!" My brother, Ron, lightly pushed me back on the couch. "Shh, calm down Ginny, it's just me."

I relaxed somewhat and found that my reaction was more painful than just laying there. He smiled down at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly. Then he turned his head to face the kitchen.

"Hey, you guys! She's awake again!"

Soon, Harry and Hermione came into the living room with worried faces. I was a little surprised to see them too. Ron helped me sit up, propping myself against the sofa cushions. Then Hermione handed me a glass of water. I took a small drink of it, refreshing my throat. I looked around and found that everyone was staring at me.

"So.." I started out awkwardly. "What're you guys doing here?"

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, passing some secret silently. Then Ron looked back at me, shrugging a little.

"We just wanted to see you... Mum told me about the new job and stuff, and I wanted to see how you were doing."

I raised one of my eyebrows in question. That didn't seem like something Ron would just automatically do without sending an owl. Then again, he was a strange brother.

"Oh, well I'm doing fine," I said, nodding a bit to cover up the lie. "Yeah, just fine."

Ron exchanged looks with Hermione and Harry again and I started to wonder what this was really about. Why were they here? That question started to bug me. Then Hermione spoke up.

"Ron, ask her..." She muttered very audibly and Ron just blinked. I spoke up.

"Ask me what?" I questioned quickly. Ron looked at me, nibbling on his lip. I gave him a pestering look and he cleared his throat.

"Um," he started. "When we came in, we found you on the floor...What happened, Ginny?"

"Oh," I said. I looked down, trying to think of a good lie to tell them. I wasn't going to say that I was trying to kill the baby, that would raise way too many questions. I swallowed a little bit.

"I just," I began, looking up. "I accidentally fell down the stairs. I was being clumsy is all."

Nice job, Ginny, I thought as they all looked at each other and nodded. Harry and Ron looked relieved, but Hermione still had her eyebrows furrowed in her forehead. She nudged Ron in the shoulder and spoke very quietly.

"Not about the fall, Ron...about the other thing."

"What other thing?" I asked, looking directly at Hermione. But she shook her head and gestured to Ron. He nodded a little, looking at me.

"We've been... worrying about you, Ginny," he said. "Has anything odd been going on?"

"No," I said quickly. That question made me nervous, as if they knew what really happened. I shook my head. "Should there be?"

"No, no," Harry said. "We were just wondering. There's been some signs of "

Hermione cut him off by elbowing him in the stomach. His voice dropped out and he shut his mouth. This made me curious.

"Signs of what?"

"Nothing," Hermione said before Ron or Harry could open their mouths. I sat up, despite Ron's efforts to keep me down.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have mentioned it, Hermione," I pointed out. She swallowed and looked down at the arm of the couch.

"We just don't want you to worry," Harry said.

"And what a good way to keep me from it," I said. "By asking me these questions and not expecting me to ask you some. Now tell me what is going on."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, looking at Ron. Ron looked pale and anxious. Whatever was going on must've been serious.

"Ginny," he began, fidgeting with his hands. "There are signs that...that Voldemort's come back."

I gasped. Not in shock, of course. But I wondered how they could know such things. So I asked.

"We don't really know," Hermione answered, looking at me. "But he's left us facts...that he's more powerful than before."

Harry decided to jump in. "It's very possible that he can take human form now. Real, solid form."

I looked at my knees, wrapping my arms around myself. So I wasn't crazy after all. It - all of it - had really happened. Why me? Of all the people who are against Voldemort, why did it have to be me.

"Ginny..." Hermione sat down on the couch, putting her arm around my shoulder. "Talk to us."

I can't talk to anyone. Not anymore.


End file.
